Nirvash Type X an Eureka seven fanfiction
by A Dark Hero
Summary: The Gekkostate have encounter another Nirvash and it pilot turns out to be Eureka's brother that she never knew she had, how will it work for the Gekkostate with him as their new teammate as he tries to learn more of his past and self. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DC COMICS.

* * *

The crew of Gekkostate were relaxing having a day full of lifting, some of the crew were by the grill having some lunch. Stoner was taking some photos of the ones Lifting, Hilda, Moondoggie were reading, Hap doing some financial papers.

"Elric what are you doing with your Nirvash?" Maeter ask Elric.

"Just checking if everything ok and trying to see the difference between mine, Nirvash Type Zero and Nirvash The End." Elric stated.

Elric then look at her.

"Where your mother and Renton?" he ask her.

"Their Lifting with the others." Maeter told him, "How come you don't ever go lifting?"

"Maeter go play with your brothers or go bother someone else." Elric says to her going back to focusing on his work.

"You never want to talk with me or any of your newphews! you're my uncle and you're 14, you can't be focus on your work or training all the time!" Maeter yells at him, "All you do is work on Nirvash: Type X ever since we found you!"

"All we know that is I am Eureka's younger brother and that I only can pilot Nirvash Silver, I want to know more about myself." he told her, "I heard soo many stories your adventure, how Renton became part of Gekkostate and the Control Cluster and Coralians. I want to know who I am exactly."

"I understand where you coming from, you want to learn about yourself as a person." Maeter said to him and it has been a year since those events until they found him and his Nirvash: Type X in some cave.

"Hey Elric! quit doing whatever you're doing and Lift with us." Yelled Kiba who became one of his best friends.

"Go Lifting, have some fun." Talho says to him pushing a liftboard into his hands while carrying her daughter whom she and Holland named Diane though the name it self give Elric a familiar feeling like a vibe of a memory he should remember.

"I don't really know how to lift." Elric said.

"What the difference you pilot a LFO and when you have it on it's Liftboard, Lifting with a LFO and you on a Liftboard are the same thing." said Talho.

"Talho, I can't take this." said Elric.

"It alright it Hollands old Liftboard and he won't mind if you use it." said Talho and he nodded his head and got on the Liftboard shot up to the sky.

_'Though secretly it your gift from us since you been with you for almost a year.'_ Talho thought.

"Hey Elric lets see what you can do." said Matthieu as he did spiral then a kick flip and Kiba doing a Nose spiral.

Elric did a nose dive then he shot right back up passing Matthieu and Kiba doing a 180 followed by a spiral.

"Eureka, Elric should be careful when he does those kind of stunts since it his first riding a Liftboard." said Renton.

"Why?" asked Eureka.

"Well if he not careful, he could slip from his board and plum it to his death." said Renton and Eureka grew frighten by that.

Everyone showed Elric some pointers and some Liftboarding moves when it had gotten late they got dinner.

"You were good for your first time Lifting." Said Chiharu.

"It was like you always been on a Liftboard your whole life!" exclaimed Chinatsu who is Chiharu's twin sister the difference between them is Chiharu has red hair and Chinatsu has blue hair with the different color hair it would be easy to tell them apart.

"Their right, you were fast learner and you pick up using a Liftboard in no time flat." comment Holland.

"You're a natural and I got amazing shots that we could probably use in our magizane Ray out." Stoner says.

"You were great out there and I need to take care Gidget, she been under the weather." Moondoggie says as he leaves the groups.

"I'll take the kids to bed." Renton says taking the kids bed.

"Elric, you need to be more careful when Lifting, those stunts you did were very dangerous." Eureka scold him.

"Ok I will and Talho can I hold Diane?" Elric says to Eureka and ask Talho.

"Sure." Talho says handing him the baby.

"Thanks and I don't know why but your baby name give me a familiar vibe like I known someone with that name." Elric says as he look at the baby.

_'Could it be Renton's sister?'_ was the thought of Eureka, Holland and Talho.

"I want to learn more about myself there so little on my past that make me wounder." Elric says to them.

"The twins and I are gonna get some rest." Kiba says as they leave the group.

"Holland and I better get Diane to bed and get some sleep ourselves." Talho says leaving Eureka and Elric behind.

"Elric, I promise we'll find out more about your past but for now enjoy the life that you have now." Eureka tells him, "I'm sure Nirvash: Type X wants you to do the same."

"I know she does and she holds the answers." Elric replies.

"I been meaning to ask why do you refer Nirvash: Type X as a girl?" Eureka asked him.

"It the feeling I get when I'm around Type X." Elric stated.

"Anemone is coming to visit." she tells him.

"That cute pink hair girl that was with you when all of you found me?" Elric asked.

"The very one." Eureka says to him, "Let get some rest."

"Cool I been wanting to see her again." Elric stated, "And sure."

They head inside the Gekko going to their rooms getting some much needed rest but Elric had one last thought on his mind, _'Danger is coming.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Eureka seven just my oc's and Type X

* * *

Anemone was greeted by all of Gekkostate once she arrive to their ship but she was alone with only Nirvash The End adorning the facial look of sadness on her face which didn't go unnoticed by the crew of Gekkostate and she came with a warning for them especially Elric, she grew close to the young teen when they found him.

"Anemone!" Elric greeted giving her a hug.

"Hello Elric." she greeted returning the hug.

"Hey where Dominic?" Elric ask her releasing the hug.

"Dead." Anemone said sadly.

"How?" Holland asked her.

"The United Federation killed him, Their after Elric and Nirvash Type X once we learned we hurried to get to you and they found out about us being in league with you, they have an unknown LFO that is operated on some kind of AI system and I don't know how they obtain information on Elric and his Nirvash." Anemone said.

"You're welcome to stay with us." Talho says to her.

The Gekko shook meaning it was fired on.

"We're under attack!" Yelled Hap.

"Elric!" Eureka yells to her brother only to find him gone.

* * *

Elric in his Nirvash Type X decided to confront the enemy without any backup and then he see's the unknown LFO at the first sight he start hearing Nirvash Type X muttered chaos over and over, The LFO known as Chaos charge at him and he manage to dodge it but didn't notice it shot a gripping cable around him so it can use a close range sonic blast attack.

Elric cries out in pain from the attack trying desperately to break free but fell into unconsciousness then Nirvash Type X move on it own and broke free from Chaos hold and plum it to the ground.

Then Nirvash Type Zero and Nirvash The End shot out into the sky, Nirvash Type Zero going after chaos and Nirvash The End going to Elric.

Anemone got out of her Nirvash and rush to Type X's cockpit opening it to see Elric unconscious.

"Elric wake up!" Anemone yelled shaking him violently.

Nirvash Type X started to move again now standing on it feet.

"Type X what going on?" Anemone question the LFO.

Then Elric regain consciousness.

"Anemone what are you doing here?" Elric ask her.

Then they heard Eureka and Renton screams, Elric got Anemone back on to her Nirvash.

"Nirvash Type X sword mode activate!" he exclaimed as swords came out the Type X hands and Elric shot up at Chaos tackling it away from his sister and Renton.

Both Eureka and Anemone shot missiles at Chaos giving Elric an opening, however Chaos use Nirvash Type X as a shield but Elric ram his blade through Chaos chest causing it to let and retreat and the three Nirvash fire their missiles at the Federation fleet causing them to retreat.

* * *

Once back in the hanger of the Gekko Eureka, Renton and Anemone rush to Type X seeing Elric very injured and Nirvash Type X self repairing itself.

"Elric!" Eureka yelled catching him as he fell out the Type X cockpit.

"We need to get him to Mischa right away." Renton says putting the young teen on his shoulder and rushing off to the ship Med bay with Eureka and Anemone following close behind.

* * *

"He going to be ok." Mischa told them, "He sustain heavy injury."

"I notice during the battle that Type X had acted out on it own." Spoke Anemone.

"That it doing what it can to ensure the safety of it's pilot." Mischa stated.

"Nirvash has acted on it own before so I assume it the Scub Coral doing." Eureka stated.

"I would like to talk with Eureka alone please." Mischa says gesturing Renton and Anemone to the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Eureka asked her.

"Your brother." she stated.

"What about him?" Eureka ask concern.

"He been experiencing headaches lately, he told me not to tell you but from today's battle him pasting out from that sonic attack has only increase his headache and I must inform you that you keep him from piloting his LFO and Liftboarding until his headaches is gone and will be able to pilot the Type X." Mischa explains.

"Any causes or source of his headaches?" Eureka ask her.

"Well there a lot of things that could cause them maybe it a similar case like you had when you met Renton." Mischa stated, "I heard Chinatsu has a crush on him."

"I'll let Holland know of Elric condition and when do you think he'll gain consciousness?" Eureka says half ask.

"I don't know when he will waken." She says to her.

And Eureka left the Med bay.

* * *

Eureka had let Holland and Talho know of Elric condition and soon the whole crew knew of it, Kiba and twins were concern for their friend and the three young kids of the Gekkostate were greatly concern for their uncle, when Eureka went to check Nirvash Type X it was acting out trying to get out of the hanger and she assume it was trying to get to it's pilot deeply worried for it's pilot and then look Nirvash Type Zero and The End both calm.

She gone to to help Talho taking care of her baby.


End file.
